Sixteen and Pregnant
by shetalksalot
Summary: Troy is 18 and already an NBA superstar, his girlfriend had everything figure out for her future, until she got pregnant. Troyella.
1. The Plan

**Hey guys! My name is Morgan and I love writing! Please review this story and let me know if you want more!**

* * *

It was late, really late. We sat in the car outside of my house trying to say good-bye, while a cameras were in our face. As if it wasn't bad enough that we were filming for the TV show, Troy had countless paparazzi hounding him. I understood why people were curious, I mean come on, who couldn't resist, he was a hottie, but sometimes it goes too far.

Troy plays for the Los Angles Lakers, he got drafted just this year, right out of High school, it's only December, but he has to be one of the most popular guys on the team. Right now he came home for the weekend since he didn't have a game or practice. A few weeks before the season started we found out I was pregnant, I guess we had a little too much fun over Summer break. I decided against going to Standford for this year because it just wouldn't work out. But we were approached by MTV's Sixteen and Pregnant, which was starting their second-season of the show. We said yes, because we knew once the season started people would be curious.

So back to sitting in the car having people hound over us, trying to get a picture of the ever famous Troyella. The TV crew follows us around most of the time. It's actually kind of strange how they tape hours and hours of footage for an hour TV show.

Troy leaned over to me, "Maybe we should go inside?"

I giggled slightly, Troy was always so, so, well....obvious. "Yes baby, that would be a good idea." I pecked him on the lips gently.

He opened his door, pushing away the paparazzi while trying to get to me to open my door. My door creaked open, Troy reaching for my hand. I accepted it and walked up the path to my house with him, with the film crew following us.

The door shut with a loud thud, and we both slid down the door to the floor laughing, "Jesus, why are we so interesting?" I exhaled.

He grabbed me by the waist, wrapping his strong arms around me, "Because you are the hottest women in the world."

I poked his chest, "I'm seventeen and look like I am majorly bloated babe, I doubt that is the reason."

"Okay then, explain to me why you name come up the most in the locker room at games."

I blushed, mouth wide open, "I know what you doing."

"Do you?"

"You're trying to make me feel better."

"Is its working?"

I bit my lip and sighed, "Yes."

He kissed me and then stood up. I stood up with him and we walked down the hallway to see my mom sitting with a cup of coffee in her hands watching a TV show.

"Mom." She turned around, "Hey sweetie." She got up, placing the cup on the table, and then walking over to me brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"How do you feel?" I sighed, this hadn't been the easiest pregnancy, it's about the fifth month and I am still having morning sickness almost everyday.

"I'm fine." I didn't like to talk about it around Troy because he only got upset and worried when I told him.

Within a moment Troy automatically touched my arm and said with concern, "You didn't feel fine?"

I shrugged it off, "Ya know, just morning sickness."

"Gabs, your five months pregnant, you shouldn't still be throwing up..," he paused and looked at my mom, "..shouldn't she see the doctor?"

"She should be okay, but I guess a doctor's appointment wouldn't hurt."

"Mom..really." I whined.

"Gabby, it's always safe to check." Troy told me.

"Si hija, I agree with Troy."

My mind was all over the place lately, and I just didn't want to be lectured by my mother and boyfriend at the moment. "Just stop it guys, your so annoying sometimes." I stopped and look at them both, "You think I don't know that it's not normal? You think I don't get scarred every time I throw up, or feel a strange pain? It's hard, so just stop it, you guys are just...uhh. I can't even look at you."

They both exchanged glances, knowing that this was one of my spaz moments of being pregnant. Troy tried to rub my arm in a soothing way, but it just made me more irritated. I bit my tongue in an effort not to say anything else. Instead I walked over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a handful of chocolate covered strawberries to ease my frustration.

"Gabby, sweetie, we are only trying to do what is best for you and the baby. You need to be careful."

"Yeah babe, your mom's right, maybe you should just ya know, take it easy for awhile."

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Do you guys not get how hard it is?! I'm seventeen, seventeen year old's aren't supossed to be pregnant! I'm supossed to be taking Winter classes at Standford, I should be sitting the the library right now studying for finals, then coming home to spend Christmas with everyone, not being pregnant." Tears started to fall, " This isn't how it should have been, this isn't the plan, the plan never included a baby, the plan was set, I've had the plan since I was six....." Troy took me in his arms, and I buried my head in his chest, "...since I was six Troy."


	2. The Secret

**Hey everyone, sorry it's bee so long, wow nearly a year! Well anyway enjoy and let me know if you want more! Please!**

**Morgan **

**** Read the first chapter first, so then you know what is going on :)**

* * *

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Do you guys not get how hard it is? I'm seventeen, seventeen year old's aren't supossed to be pregnant! I'm supossed to be taking Winter classes at Standford, I should be sitting the the library right now studying for finals, then coming home to spend Christmas with everyone, not being pregnant." Tears started to fall, " This isn't how it should have been, this isn't the plan, the plan never included a baby, the plan was set, I've had the plan since I was six..." Troy took me in his arms, and I buried my head in his chest, "...since I was six Troy."

"Shhhh baby, it's all going to be okay."

I pushed him away tears still streaming down my face, "No Troy, it's not. It's not going to be okay."

I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to compose myself, after all there were cameras around. Troy looked at me with those bright blue eyes, filled with sympathy for me. But I didn't want anyone to feel bad for me, I didn't want anyone to try and convince me this was all okay, because it's not okay.

He took a step towards me, and gently took my hands in his, "Gabby, we've got each other, that's all we need."

I looked up at him, "Yea, but sometimes that isn't enough Troy."

He let go, "What are you saying?"

"I just can't do this, I can't stand here and act like this is all okay."

"Like having a baby is all okay?"

"Troy I'm 17! You're 18! We are kids ourselves, we can't do this. I can't be a mom, I can't have someone else depend on me, I can't know that I ruined your career, I can't do this..." The tears started to flow yet again and I was beginning to loose it.

"Gabs, you ruined nothing. Please, please, don't ever think that it's your fault. Babe, I hate to break it to you, but it takes two to tango. This is as much my fault, as it is yours. And yea, we are a little young, but that doesn't mean you can't be an awesome mom, god, Gabby you need to realize that your already an amazing mom for thinking of that, for thinking that you can't do it, because that shows that you already care about this baby."

I sniffled and looked at him, "How did I get so lucky?"

A grin appeared across his face for the first time since we walked in the house, "I ask myself that everyday Gabs."

"I'm so scarred Troy."

"I know you are babe, I know."

"I don't want anything to be wrong."

"It's just better to get things checked out, just incase, right?"

I suddenly felt that urge that I had felt multiple times everyday for the past five months, "Mmmm... I gotta go..." I ran to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet and remained here for the next twenty minutes. Finally just when I thought it was over, it started again. And this time it was worse then it has ever been.

I flushed the toilet for the millionth time, and noticed blood within my throw-up. Not normal, no this was not normal. Troy cautiously knocked on the door, "Babe, you okay?"

I was crying, crying hard, trying to figure out what was the matter, "Troy..." I whimpered.

The door opened, and in walked Troy, with my Mom behind him, their eyes went directly to the toilet.

My mom gasped, "Oh sweetie, what's the matter?"

I couldn't say anything and a small whimper escaped my mouth. Troy stroked my hair gently.

"Sweetie, I think you need to go to the hospital, just incase... "

Troy picked me up gently, "Come on Gabs."

"Please no.." I said. They both knew how much I hated doctors, let alone hospitals.

"Sweetheart, you need to get that checked out, it shouldn't be happening." My mom sternly said.

Troy looked at my, directly in the eyes, "Gabriella." I rolled my eyes at him, I knew when he used my full name he meant what he was saying and that we needed to find out.

But I wasn't sure if I wanted them to find out.


	3. Hospitals

**Heya, sorry its been so long again, but hope you guys like it! **

**xoxo Morgan**

* * *

"I hate hospitals." I quietly whispered into Troy's shoulder as I sat on the bed in the ER.

"I know Brie. It'll be fine. I'll be right here." He gave my hand a quick squeeze and the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Montez, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I bit my bottom lip.

He pulled up a stool and sat down. Looking over his clipboard he continued "It seems as though your one baby was cutting off oxygen from the other, which in turn made you stressed out and which is why you're still having morning sickness. What I still don't know is why you saw blood. Now you're only at five months, which is too early to deliver the babies, but we could do a procedure in which we would try and equalize the balance of nutrients that go to each baby, that way we can try and prevent this again. I want to run some more tests though, some bloodwork and a few ultrasounds to see what would be our best options. I'll let you two talk, and I'll be back in a few." He got up and left, closing the curtain behind him.

Troy let go of my hand and turned to face me, "Brie..."

I scrunched my nose and semi smiled at him.

"We're having twins?"

"Yea."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning."

I saw the hurt in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed, "I just didn't want to overwhelm you anymore. I wanted you to focus on basketball."

"Gabs, you know you always come before basketball."

"I know, I just didn't want you to worry anymore then you already were."

"Well now I am worrying a lot after hearing what he just said."

"Me too babe."

He took my hand and kissed it, "You're way to strong Ms. Montez."

"Well I do have a pretty amazing boyfriend."

"What do you want to do?"

"Whatever the doctor says that will keep them safe."

"God, you're so amazing." He kissed my forehead and a nurse walked back in.

She cleared her throat, "Sorry to barge in, but I need to just do some bloodwork..." She noticed Troy, "Oh my god! Oh my god! You're Troy Bolton. Oh my god, I am in love with you." She walked over to him and held out her hand, "I'm Lucy." Troy politely shook her hand back, "Troy."

"Excuse me." I obnoxiously said, as Troy giggled.

She turned her attention back to me, "Oh right, sorry. I just need some bloodwork on you, I believe, Dr. Stalin ordered it."

"Okay." I replied quietly.

After she was done, another nurse walked in, "Hi, I'm Julie, I'm supposed to start an IV on you, the doctor said he wanted to keep you overnight, and see what he can do."

I moaned and looked over at Troy who was starring at the game on TV and falling asleep, "Sure." I held out my arm and prepared for the needle, which I hate.

After it was done, I gently patted Troy's shoulder , "Babe..."

He startled and opened his eyes, "Hmmm."

"You should go home. It's late and you have practice tomorrow morning."

Turning to face me he said, "Mmm, screw practice."

"Troy, you need sleep, I know you. You can't function without it, and you have a game tomorrow night too."

"I don't want to leave you Brie."

"Troy, I'm going to be sitting in this bed and having needles in and out of me. It's not like you'd be doing anything anyway."

"I like being here if you need me."

I smiled, "I know babe."

Just then a nurse came in again, and pointed to Troy, "Visiting hours are way over, he needs to leave. We are going to move you to a room upstairs."

I glanced at Troy who stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the seat, and simply stated "Fine."

He leaned down to kiss me, with the nurse still standing there, "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Call me if you need anything, text me at all hours of the night..."

I placed my hand over his lips, "Troy, I'll be fine."

On that note he turned and walked past the smiling nurse who evil glarred me on her way out.


	4. Oh Baby

**Hey babes. So it's been a little while since I last updated. I've been working on my other story along with school and life. But all that being said I'm glad i finally got some time to write you all another chapter and update this story. I have high hopes for this story and have a lot of ideas as to where it can go. Please let me know what you think and review! Thanks a lot and enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

(Gabi's POV)

I picked up the remote and began aimlessly flipping through the channels. Nothing was on, which I guess is an understatement considering that we have over 500 channels. But in my defense this was my fourth week doing this, being on bed rest. Not only was I uncomfortable due to my growing belly, but I was insanely bored. While Troy was off at practice nearly all day I was at my house, getting fat while the MTV crew continued to film for the show.

My stomach growled and I got up to walk to the kitchen to satisfy it. Just as I was at the entrance to the kitchen the phone rang. I walked over to the counter and picked it up. The caller ID read Troy, I smiled slightly to myself, my cheeks turning red. The cameramen smiled as they noticed my emabrassment.

"Hey Wildcat." I said cheekily into the phone.

"Hey baby." He replied happily and then continued sincerely, "How are you?"

"Im boreeeed." I whined, giggling.

"Gabs, What are you doing babe?"

"I'm getting food."

"Please be careful."

"Troy. Please, my mom has hounded me enough lately."

"I'm sorry Gabs, we just want you to be careful, in your... er, condition."

I hated when people regarded to my pregnancy as a condition, "I'm Pregnant Troy, not terminally ill."

I heard him laugh on the other end, "I know Brie. Hey, how bout we go to dinner and a movie tonight? It's been awhile since we've done something like that."

I shrieked, "Oh my goodness, you are going to let me leave the house!"

"Well only if I can be your knight and go with you to protect you."

I pretended like I was debating his question, "Well, I don't know..."

He cut me off, "Gabs!"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, I'm done practice in about an hour, I'll be over after I take a shower. Love you." He went to hang up.

"Troy, wait..." He stopped. "..Try and loose the paparazzi, okay?" He laughed, "I'll try babe."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye love."

I hung the phone up and ran my hand through my hair. My hair ruffled and messy I got a bowl of cereal. On the way back to the couch I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked rough. My hair was a disarray, my face was make-up less, and I was in sweats, I needed to freshen up desperately for tonight.

I put my cereal down on the coffee table and went upstairs. Everyday I was beginning to notice how much harder it was to walk up the stairs with every step. The bigger I got, the harder it seemed to become. I walked into my room and grabbed my towel off the back of my closet door. Walking into the bathroom I smiled as I remembered just what had happened here a few months ago.

_Knock. Knock. _

_I didn't respond, as I was about to get in the shower._

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Again. Then I heard a whisper, "Gabby, it's me..."_

_I turned around and walked towards the door, cracking it open slightly, while peering my head out, "Troy?" I asked. _

_He smiled as he saw me through the crack, "Let me in babe."_

_I giggled, "I'm going to take a shower silly."_

_He pushed the door open and I backed out of the way. His strong arms engulfed me in an embrace. He buried his head in my hair and inhaled. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the shower. On the way there he stripped out of his clothes, took my towel off me and opened the door to the shower, "After you, madam." I laughed and playfully shoved his chest., until he backed into the shower pulling me with him. _

_The steam was heavy and we both let the hot water run over our bodies. His hair dripped and I brushed it away from his eyes, "You're way to hot for me Mr. Bolton."_

_He squeezed my butt, "You're out of my league Ms. Montez."_

_I rested my head on his chest as the water continued to cascade over both of our bodies, "I love you."_

_He enveloped me in a deep kiss, before whispering, "I love you more."_

I took off my clothes, walking towards the shower. I leaned in to turn the water on, and in the meantime examined my figure in the mirror as I was waiting.

I ran my hand over my bump, and then felt it. It seemed like a small flutter but it was a kick. One of the babies was kicking. A small tear began to form in my eyes and I brushed it away.

Stepping into the shower, the water heated my skin. I washed my hair and stood there for a long time, letting the water relax me.

* * *

Reapplying my lipgloss in the mirror I puckered my lips and fluffed my hair. I looked pretty damn good for a 17-year old who was 6 months pregnant.

The garage door opened and I heard my mom yell from the kitchen, "Hija, Troy is here."

"Coming." I replied, while walking down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, where Troy was standing by the island talking to my mom. I was living with Troy, well staying there most the time, but once the whole hospital drama happened, my mom insisted that I live with her until the babies were born. Living with her was a huge downfall, and yearned to wake up with Troy next to me again.

He grabbed my waist and hugged me, kissing the top of my head, whispering, "Hello gorgeous." I smiled back at him, my mom intersecting us, "So, Gabby, just be home by eleven."

I looked at her, "MOM!"

"Gabriella, I want you home then dear."

I began to protest but Troy stopped me, "Actually we were just planning to stay at my house."

She nodded and we turned to leave quickly, "Bye mom." I hollered as we walked out the door.

We got into Troy's car and I felt it again. I turned to Troy and took his hand, placing it on my stomach, "Feel."

His face lit up and we both looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear.


	5. What?

**Aww, I have missed this story! Here is an update for you guys! Enjoy please! xoxo Morgan**

* * *

Six months ago I weighed 115 pounds. Stepping off the scale I read the number again, 145. You've got to be kidding me. I was huge. Actually huge was an understatement, I more so looked like a whale. Today I have my 8 month check-up. Troy was going to go, but his coach decided to add another practice before their big game on Friday, which is tomorrow. I know he was upset about it, and he kept asking me if I was okay with him not going. I kept telling him I was, but now I wish I had told him the truth, that I wanted him there so badly.

It's been a rough last month. I was in the hospital again, and told to take it easy. I wasn't exactly put on bed rest, but I guess you could call it that with the way everyone has been treating me. It's like I have an illness or something. I'm pregnant, it's not like I'm ill. Maybe it's a little more escalated of a pregnancy because it's twins, but I honestly have no clue.

We haven't found out the sexes of the babies yet. I think it will be better if it is a surprise. Troy doesn't think that way. He is dying to know what we are having. So is everyone else, especially the paparazzi. Every single moment I step outside, its a bombardment of questions.

"What are you having Gabriella?"

"Are you and Troy getting married?"

"When are you due?"

"Is Troy really going to break up with you!"

I waddle downstairs to find my mom sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal, while reading the newspaper. "Morning Gabi."

"Morning Mom." I reply, sitting down beside her. She pushes the box of cereal towards me, "Want some?" "No, I'm good." I say. She puts down her paper, "Gabriella, you have to eat something." I struggle to stand up, bracing myself on the table, "I'm good Mom. I'm not really hungry." She catches my hand from the back, "Hija." "Ma, I'm fine, really." She walks over to the sink, and puts her bowl in there, "Your appointment is at 10:00, right?" "Yes."

I check the clock, 9:43, "Crap, Ma, we have to go." I say, grabbing her keys off the counter.

Ten minutes later we are pushing our way through the wave of paparazzi that followed us to the doctors. Once we are inside, and seated, the nurse calls my name from the door, "Gabriella Montez." We both stand up and follow her down a white hallway, lined with blue carpet. She takes my measurements, and weight, and then leads us to a room. Opening the door, she motions for me to take a seat on the table. Inside, she introduces herself as 'Kira' and then asks me the standard questions. After she is done, she leaves the room and tells us that the doctor will be in shortly.

"So, hija, what do you think is going to happen?"

I was confused, "What do you mean Ma?"

"You know dear, with the babies. What do you think he will tell you?"

Still confused, I asked, "What do you mean? Tell me to do what? Be pregnant?"

She laughed a little, "No, No, Gabi, if he will tell you you need to go to the hospital." My heart dropped, "Go to the hospital?" "Sweetie, you're eight months pregnant with twins, if he thinks you need to deliver, he'll tell you to go on over."

"What?" I exclaimed. Just then Dr. Watts opened the door and walked in, "Good Morning Ms. Montez." "Hi doctor." He motioned for me to lay back on the table. He felt and prodded my stomach, feeling around.

Turning on the Ultrasound TV, he asked me, "How are you feeling?" I told him I was tired, and sore, but other then that everything was fine. He squirted the cold blue gel on my stomach and moved the probe around, images of the babies popping up on the screen. Normally he would be telling me what I was seeing, but this time he was dead silent. Then he asked me vaguely, "Gabriella, have you felt your babies moving around lately." I nodded but the added, "Yea, every once and awhile." He continued, "And is this movement always in the same spot?" I shock my head yes. He turned off the TV, and turned to me, "I'm going to call the hospital, because I'm going to send you over."

"Why?" I croaked.

He looked at me, sorrow in his face, "I can't get two heartbeats Gabriella." Tears formed in my eyes, as I asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well hopefully, one baby is just hiding and can't be detected. I think you're going to need to deliver today. As soon as possible."

All of the sudden, I became scarred. This was not happening now, not without Troy here. I was only eight months. They can't come early like this. The doctor stood up, "I'm going to call an ambulance for you, you need to get over there now." I nodded, tears coming down my cheeks. My mom rubbed my back, shushing me quietly. I took her hand and continued crying.

The Paramedics arrived within minutes and wheeled a stretcher and emergency equipment into the room. Before I knew it I was being laid down on a stretcher, my head strapped to the board. I couldn't move. Needles were being prodded into my arms, IV's obviously being started. Wires and belts were strapped around my stomach. Chaos. My mom was standing in the corner, hand over her mouth. I wanted to tell them to stop, I was scarred, but there was no use.

I heard voices through the walkie talkies, "17-year old female, pregnant with twins. Heartbeats cannot be detected. Emergency rush." Tears were cascading down my cheeks, one EMT rubbed my arm, "Shh, it's okay Gabriella, I know it's scary. But you're going to be okay." I nodded weakly. They were wheeling me out of the offices, out into the street.

The paparazzi. They were still there. Shouting, screaming, taking pictures.

I wanted Troy. I wanted him so badly. But someone had taken my phone, when they took my clothes off and put blankets over me. I struggled to look around for my mom, frantic. I didn't see her anywhere. The doors shut behind me, and I felt the car jerk forward. The walkie talkie talked, "OR being prepped. Bring her directly."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
